disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice
'Alice '''is a main protagonist from Disney's 1951 hit ''Alice in Wonderland. This movie is based on the real life human Alice Pleasence Liddell, albeit Lewis Carroll (real name Rev. Charles Dodgson) claimed that she was based on any little girl. The voice and the reference for animators of the character in the movie were done by Kathryn Beaumont, who has also done the voice on the self-titled attraction at Disneyland as well as in other media involving Disney, including the T.V. series House of Mouse and the original Kingdom Hearts video game. On some recordings and attractions, such as Tokyo Disneyland’s Dream Lights Electrical Parade, Alice is voiced by Kat Cressida. Personality Alice, of whom many have suggested that is between 10 and 12 years old, is beautiful and fair skinned with blonde hair, a black ribbon in her hair with a bow top centered, blue eyes, wears a light blue dress with a white pinafore apron, white tights (or stockings) over bloomers and an underskirt and black Mary Jane shoes. She is a daydreamer first and foremost. Prior to arriving in Wonderland, she sat on the bank of a river listening to her sister reading lessons. But Alice did not like the book as it had no pictures, and claimed, "In my world, the books would be nothing but pictures!" This gives some idea of Alice's large imagination. And at first, Wonderland seemed like the perfect place for Alice, as it allowed her to indulge in her imaginings as well as her intense curiosity. However, Alice's quick temper and eagerness to show off her knowledge often proved to be bad qualities in Wonderland, and landed her in many precarious situations. Alice in Wonderland Alice first appears in the film where she goes through an adventurous world of Wonderland where she meets the Cheshire Cat, The Mad Hatter and the deadly Queen of Hearts. Alice tries to find a way to return home and ask the White Rabbit whats he late for? Later appearances Disney's House of Mouse Alice makes numerous appearances in the animated series House of Mouse. Alice is usually seen drinking tea with The Mad Hatter. Alice also appears in ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse''. Kingdom Hearts (series) ''Kingdom Hearts After falling down a rabbit hole into Wonderland and meeting a host of bizarre characters, Alice follows the White Rabbit to the Queen of Hearts' court where she is put on trial for supposedly assaulting the Queen with the intention of stealing her heart. Attempting to prove Alice's innocence, Sora is challenged to find evidence, and Alice is placed in captivity. While talking with her, Sora discovers that Alice might have accidentally stumbled upon an undiscovered system of world travel due to her arrival in Wonderland from another world. Later on, when Sora brings forth evidence of Alice's innocence, the Queen's anger at his attempts lead to a scuffle. As the Queen orders her subjects to attack Sora, Donald, and Goofy, Alice's cage is covered and lifted above the court so as to keep her out of Sora's reach. During the fight, Alice becomes abducted by the Heartless and taken to the world of Hollow Bastion, where a group of villains from other worlds, led by the witch Maleficent, are plotting to take over all worlds. Their plan happens to involve Alice who, as a Princess of Heart, has the power to open the Final Keyhole, and she is kept in stasis along with the other Princesses. Upon discovering her disappearance, Sora and his friends continue venturing to other worlds, keeping an eye out for Alice so that they could return her to her world. Some time later, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness interferes with Maleficent's plan, using Alice's heart to create the Keyblade of People's Hearts. However, a selfless act by Sora restores Alice's heart. Upon awakening, she assists the other Princesses in defending Hollow Bastion from the darkness that is threatening to consume it. After Sora sealed the Keyhole, she remains behind in Hollow Bastion to protect the world. When the door to Kingdom Hearts is sealed, she is able to return to her own world. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Alice appears as a fragment of Sora's memories, a sort of doppelganger to her real self. Thus, the real Alice that Sora met in Kingdom Hearts is not aware of the following details. Alice's role is similar to her first appearance, but this time she is blamed for stealing the Queen of Hearts' memories. She manages to escape when Sora, unable to think of anything else, claims that he is the thief. After Sora defeats the real thief, a Trickmaster she assists Sora by tricking the Queen of Hearts into believing the she asked Sora and Alice to defeat the Heartless as proof of their innocence, and thus they are all saved from beheading. ''Kingdom Hearts II Although Alice does not appear in the game, her name is part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Tron's world. Her name is the fourth name in the password. Kingdom Hearts coded Alice reappears once again in Wonderland in ''Kingdom Hearts coded, this time as a data duplicate, she is chased by a Heartless but Data Sora manages to save her, but she is about to introduce herself before she realizes she had forgotten her own name. So Data Sora looks around in Wonderland and find Alice's memory. When Sora finds all of Alice's memories, she gives him the ability, HP Gain. After the events in Data Wonderland are over, she wants Data Sora to make a trade for Attack Chain ++ and she can trade him a Wall Brace for it. Disney Parks In spite of the failure of the movie in 1951, Alice herself and her friends The Mad Hatter (first as a atmosphere character until the 1990’s, when he became a face character to better interact with guests), the White Rabbit, Tweedle Dee and Dum along with The Queen of Hearts as Disney characters have become mainstays at the Disney Theme Parks worldwide. The first actress to play her was original Mickey Mouse Club cast member Karen Pendleton on Disneyland’s Opening Day, July 17th, 1955. The cast member’s costume for Alice is slightly different from the animated character, as it has white lace trim on a modified pinafore apron and a white collar and sleeve ends with matching lace trim on the short-sleeved version of the dress. An alternate version, worn in cooler weather, has long sleeves, but no sleeve end trim. Otherwise, the costume is the same as the illustration. Disneyland Resort Alice's presence at Disneyland includes the popular musical chairs game daily at 2:30 PM, participating in the daily Disneyland Marching Band concerts in the main entrance as the park opens and in front of Sleeping Beauty’s Castle dancing with The Mad Hatter and selected children to “The Unbirthday Song” as well as being one of the star attractions on the “Dreams of Imagination” float with the Mad Hatter in the closed Walt Disney’s Parade of Dreams spectacular, joined by those characters mentioned and a pair of acrobats dressed as playing cards. She has also been seen in the finale of “Fantasmic!” on the Mark Twain and has been known to make a venture to Disney’s California Adventure from time to time, specfically the Hollywood Studios location, and also appears in Disney’s Electrical Parade (formerly known as The Main Street Electrical Parade) there, or visit the World of Disney Store in Downtown Disney Anaheim. Walt Disney World Resort At Walt Disney World, Alice and her friends can be seen at the Magic Kingdom, where at the present time, she participates in all parades, the England section of Epcot’s World Showcase and on occasion at Disney's Hollywood Studios. In addition, she can be found on the main bridge between Tomorrowland and Mickey’s Toon Town Fair on what is billed as “Alice and Mad Hatter’s Treat Party” trail during the Mickey’s Not-So-Scary Halloween Party hard ticket event in September and October along with the other characters mentioned. Alice hosts a daily “Tea Party” with The Mad Hatter at the Grand Floridian Hotel. International Parks Alice and her friends can also be found at Tokyo Disneyland, the Disneyland Paris Resort and Hong Kong Disneyland, all at the Tea Cups attractions or sometimes at the Alice’s Curious Labrynth at DLP, as well as in most of the parades. At Tokyo Disneyland, there is also a Queen of Hearts themed restaraunt called “The Queen of Hearts’ Banquet Hall.” Alice is seen in as of 2010 in the Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade Dream Lights at that resort, she is represented as half of the second float in Disneyland Paris after the growing scene in The White Rabbit’s house within the “Once Upon A Dream” Parade, and appears in the parades at the Hong Kong resort and theme park. Rarely Seen and Retired Characters The Walrus from The Walrus and The Carpenter segement is rarely seen, and is on said Alice and Mad Hatter’s Treat Party trail during MNSSHP, and occasionally can be seen at Disneyland Paris. The Cheshire Cat, the March Hare and the King of Hearts among others at one time were regular atmosphere characters, but have since been retired. Besides the acrobats who played card characters during the “Parade of Dreams” at Disneyland, cast members dressed as playing cards are seen in the “Once Upon A Dream Parade” at DLP as well as in the Halloween Villains Parade as the suit of pumpkins, and also giving out treats on the Treat Party trail at MNSSHP. Outside the Theme Parks Alice and her friends have been represented in other Disney properties, such as “Disney on Ice”, their most recent appearence at an "UnBirthday Party" in “Let’s Celebrate”, which premiered on September 4th, 2009 in Lakeland, Florida, and in “Mickey’s Magic Show”, a live theatrical show featuring Disney-themed magical illusions. Both Disney on Ice and Mickey’s Magic Show are produced for Disney by Feld Entertainment, best known as producers of Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Circus, and Disney’s connections with Ringling Brothers has also gone as far back as 1950, when a Disney tableau was included in the 1951 movie The Greatest Show on Earth. They also can be seen on occassion on the ships of the Disney Cruise Line, and has made appearances outside the theme parks, most recently for the month of May of 2008 in the since-closed World of Disney store on Fifth Avenue in New York City. Gallery Image:AliceWonderlandKarenPendleton.jpg|Actress and Mickey Mouse Club member Karen Pendleton (center) was the first portrayer of Alice in Wonderland at the televised opening of Disneyland on July 17th, 1955. Image:Large Disney-On-Ice-alice.jpg|Alice in Disney on Ice Image:Mickey's-Magic-Show-c-web.jpg|Alice with Mad Hatter and White Rabbit in ''Disney Live! Presents Mickey’s Magic Show” Image:FantasmicAlice.jpg|Alice in Fantasmic! Image:Alicepod.jpg|Alice as seen in “Walt Disney’s Parade of Dreams” at Disneyland. (Photo by Britt Dietz, DisneyCastMagic.com) Image:AliceinWonderlandcast2.jpg|From left: The Queen of Hearts, the White Rabbit, Alice in Wonderland, The Mad Hatter and the Tweedles (Dee and Dum) at Disneyland. Photo by Brianna Garcia. Image:AliceElectricalParade.jpg|Alice as seen in Disney’s Electrical Parade (nee Main Street Electrical Parade) at Disney’s California Adventure. (Photo By Britt Dietz, DisneyCastMagic.com) Image:DreamLightsCheshireCat.jpg|Alice rides on the back of the Cheshire Cat in the Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade Dream Lights. 4660245329_740d3357dd.jpg|Alice in Alice in Wondereland Ride at Disneyland. Image:Disneyalicewonderlandgiftcard.jpg|The theme park version of Alice (with a hidden Cheshire Cat) graces a Disney Gift Card. Image:AliceWaterWorks.jpg|Alice keeps dry performing in the “Mickey’s Water Works” summer parade at Hong Kong Disneyland. (Photo courtesy of HKDLSource.com) Image:AliceinTokyoDLParade.jpg|Alice and her friend The Mad Hatter ride in a teacup during a Tokyo Disneyland parade. Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Princesses Category:Living characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Heroines Category:Disney Princesses Category:Females Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Children Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Characters Category:Disney characters